


Memories

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet and Bumblebee have taken Jazz out to show him around...Optimus stays back at the headquarters, and reflects on just how much his scout has matured. Then remembers when Bee was much younger...





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ratchet and Bumblebee have taken Jazz out to show him around...Optimus stays back at the headquarters, and reflects on just how much his scout has matured. Then remembers when Bee was much younger...


End file.
